1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to storage bins and, more specifically, to RFID enabled storage bins and methods for tracking inventory.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Radio-frequency identification (RFID) is a method for automatic detection of objects. In RFID, miniature transponders called RFID tags are attached or otherwise incorporated into objects to be detected. An RFID reader capable of communicating with the RFID tag may be used to locate and authenticate the presence of the RFID tag.
RFID tags may be either active or passive. A passive RFID tag does not possess a power source and thus, its circuitry is designed to backscatter the signal sent by the RFID reader. The RFID tags backscatter signal is then interpreted by the RFID reader. In this way, the RFID tag is able to transmit an identification number, however, more sophisticated communication is also possible.
Because the passive RFID tag does not require a power source, it may be designed to have a very small size. The small size of the RFID tag allows for many practical applications. For example, small RFID tags can be attached to or integrated with such items as consumer products, industrial supplies or containers of pharmaceuticals.
Active RFID tags are equipped with their own power source and as such are able to provide an amplified outgoing signal that may be able to transmit for greater distances and through various obstacles.
Storage bins are containers of varying sizes and design. Storage bins often have an open top and a partially open front to allow for quick access to the contents stored therein. Storage bins are often constructed out of plastic so that they may be light-weight, durable and inexpensive.
A storage bin rack is an apparatus for arranging and displaying multiple storage bins so that each storage bin is easily accessible. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a storage bin rack. The storage bin rack 10 may be a shelf-like unit where multiple storage bins 15 may be placed. Storage bin racks may be either stationary or mobile and may often have attached wheels for convenient movement. Storage bins may either be loosely arranged within and upon the storage bin rack or the storage bin rack may be adapted to securely receive the storage bins. Many storage bin racks are equipped with closable doors so that the contents of the storage bins may be secured when not in use. The inner surface of the closable doors may also be used to hold storage bins.
Because of their high-degree of versatility and low cost, storage bins have a wide variety of industrial, commercial and home uses. In many such applications, people may be concerned with keeping track of the types and numbers of items stored in the bins. Accordingly, people may be tasked with counting and recounting the contents of each bin so that the bins may be kept fully stocked.